Running On Mistreaded Roads
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: What was suppose to seem just the perfect day for the blue blur's 26th birthday, Sonic and Tails wakes to find a mysterious letter at their doorstep. One filled with anniversary condolences, along with strange clues to figure out. With nothing else left to do, surely this would be a birthday to remember. As well as a misadventure to be formed.


**...**

 **...**

 **...**

" _Got places to go, gotta Follow My Rainbow!_ " The hedgehog sung to himself as he was sitting on the couch in the living room, placing on his crimson shoes. Just finishing with adjusting the golden buckle on it. The metal was shining brightly with sunny gleam, giving a smile as he looked into its reflection. Today was his special day. A VERY special day. The day that will forever be marked on the calendar, stating officially as the 26th anniversary of his games as well as his very birthday. He was upbeat, and excited as of now, but wasn't showing it off dramatically. Only in the form of a small tune that came to mind.

He gave the buckle a satisfactory pat, and stood up from his current seat. Stretching his arms up, and to the side. " _Must keep on movin'_ _ahead.."_ It was fairly early, really. The sun came up not so long ago, and he wouldn't dare sleep in on such occasion. Besides, why not celebrate himself? He was planning to go take a run before his friends came over for celebrating, and Tails was still asleep. More than enough time to take an enjoyable jog through the beautiful green fields and twists of Greenhill. And.. maybe a brief sprint across the world or something. You know, just to fill him up with even more excitement and get him going for this big day ahead.

The hedgehog placed his arms back to his side, walking over towards the front door and opened it. Stepping out into the wonders that today may fill. Taking in a big inhale of the fresh air outside in the bright golden glow of the sun. All wonderful indeed. Taking stance and sprinted off. Not taking the black trash bags into considera-

He forced himself to stop, making a skidding halt without making another step further. Turning back around to see two or three full trash bags next to his mailbox. Now that he was looking at the mail box, it seems pretty.. Bloated.

The blue hedgehog scratched his head. Why would trash be placed here? And what's up with the box? Then walking over towards the sudden commotion. Eyeing the big bags. It didn't stink, like how garbage would be. But going over to the mailbox, noting that the little colored flag was up. Curiousity getting to him, opening the small door to it.

He gasped, as a flood of envelopes burst out and onto him and the ground. Different assortments of stamps, and colors of paper. Picking one up to examine it, it had his name on it. In fact, most of them does! Did the bags have these too?

He went over and opened up one of the dark bags, revealing more mail of the same liking. These were all..

"Oh, no way." The speedster said to himself. They were all fan mail.

The hedgehog made out a short laugh, surprised. Not that he doesn't get the same love many birthdays before, but it still astonishes him on how he always gains love from the fans. Despite rough patches of course.

He picked up the letters from the ground, as well as the three bags, and brought them inside. Closing the door with a small kick from his foot. Laying the letters from the mailbox on atop the kitchen table. Putting his hands on his sides, and only stared at the mail. With a small smile. Now he just has to go through it all.

"huh, Sonic?"

The hedgehog turned to one side of the room, alarmed. But was fine, because he then recognized the voice. A two-tailed yellow fox standing near the entrance of the room, rubbing his eyes from just waking up. Sonic folded his arms, bringing forth a bigger smile.

"Hey Tails. What you doin up this early?"

The light-colored fox gave a big stretch upwards, then walked further into the kitchen. Eyes still a bit droopy. "What do you mean 'what I'm doin up'? It's never too early to start celebrating someone's in particular birthday. That and presumably, I heard you shut the door loudly.."

Sonic then wrapped an arm around his friend's neck, nudging his head softly. "Haha, sorry about that buddy. I was getting something from outside."

Tails blinked his turquoise eyes, finally starting to wake up. Then noted that the kitchen table was piled with many letters, as well as the bags on the floor next to them. "Let me guess, fan mail?"

"Yup, pretty neat right?"

The fox nodded. "Yeah, since you get all of the love by the people. Which is what you deserve! You know, being your anniversary and all.. I'm not trying to be-"

The blue hedgehog then held out a few letters that he made out in a few seconds, one of them decorated with a drawing of two yellow tails. "Dude, you are WAY far from being left out! You think I'm going to bask in the glory without my faithful double-tailed bro.?"

Tails beamed in happiness. Receiving the mail from his friend, as he looked up to him. "Thanks Sonic."

"Well, don't thank me kiddo. Thank the-"

The two became silent suddenly, as ears flicked up to pick up a foreign noise.

Both of them turning at the same time towards the living area, seeing a letter slipping in from under the front door before their eyes. No knock, no voice. Only a shadow of the stranger creeping in from under the wood. Walking away now, which you heard low footsteps subsiding in hearing.

Sonic placed his fan mail down back on top of the table, a bit cautiously. As Tails was only watching things unfold. Then, the blue blur walking over himself to the door. Taking light steps, then swung open the door. Poking his head out to see whoever it was. The person was already gone, like if they was never here in the first place.

"They're gone." The hedgehog said, examining his surroundings just to be sure. Looking left and right. Only seeing nothing but grassy fields and groves of trees. The two-tailed fox now approached his friend as he looked at the new mail.

"Well either way, they left us something here." The yellow fox said. Now picking it up from the floor, flipping over to see where it could be from.

Tails blinked, lifting it to eye height. "Huh, no address. Nor a stamp."

"Here, let me open it." The blue hedgehog said, obtaining the letter from his brother. The young friend only stared and thought.

"What if it wasn't meant for us. You know, a mistake?"

Sonic shook his head, tearing open the top of the envelope. "Then that's just too bad, it's here now. If it is a mistake, then the mail guy needs to get fired."

The blue blur lifted out the folded paper, and opened it in curiousity. Holding it so that both him and his pal could read it in view. The ink was in black and cursive hand writing. Surprisingly not bleeding through the back due to its bold state.

 ** _To Sonic and friends;_**

 ** _Congratulations on your 26th annual anniversary, we wish you many grand birthdays to come._**

 ** _We invite you and your friends all to a party later this evening today, where you will all be our guests of honor, and which we will hold a birthday celebration in your name._**

 ** _However, to find where this will take place, we offer a game._**

 ** _There will be letters like this scattered about with clues leading to the next one, and eventually if you play it right, you will find the event._**

 ** _You can start with the first clue down below of this paper._**

 ** _Good luck._**

The small fox rubbed his chin, finishing reading off the last sentence. Then lifted his head up. "Sonic, do you want to-"

"Nope." He responded, placing the paper down on a small table as he began to walk off to the kitchen. Tails gave a frown, then sped up to go along with the elder one. Throwing his arms to the side.

"Why not?! It sounds interesting enough. There could be-"

"A trap, a fake, a scam. Go ahead buddy, you know the rest of the list. I'm not one wanting to be fooled easily. ESPECIALLY on the one day that I may or may not be relaxing instead of worrying about a puzzle from an anonymous stranger who somehow knows my name and where we live."

"To be honest, I don't know anyone who _doesn't_ know who you are. And judging by all of the mail you received this morning, a lot of people knows where you live."

"You know what I mean." He retorted, now stopping his tracks at the dining table. Placing his two gloved hands on its wooden surface as he rested over it. Thinking on what to do for sure. Again though, how could he know for sure? His mind said he shouldn't trust this, but his venturous instinct was a little contradicting. Only a little...

Tails leaned in to his friend's ear slowly, and gave a small whisper as the hedgehog continued to stare at his hands.

"It might be a new adventure.. Come on Sonic. You wouldn't put that off to the side, now would you?"

He gave a sigh, standing up straight with a smile. His quills bobbing along with his movements. "Ugh. Alright, alright. I'll play along, just for the sake of it and curiosity." He stated, folding his arms with eyes closed. However then lifting up his hand with an upward pointing index finger, the smiling ceasing away briefly.

"Firstly. If this is indeed a trap or any means of being no good, I'm holding you responsible for persuading me to do this. If I'm right and your wrong..."

The fox tensed, staring at his older friend. Just when the hedgehog answered.

"... I get gloating rights."

Tails then bursted to a small laugh, though somehow was relieved that he didn't say anything disastrous regarding the young mechanic's future.

"Oh. I figured you were going to give me a heart attack or say something CRAZY." Tails explained, smiling hard as he wiped his eye. "You know, after all of these years I figured-"

"I wasn't done."

...

Sonic then opened his eyes, showing forth emerald green irises. By all being serious.

"If I turn out to be right, I get to be the pilot for a whole month and fly the bi-plane around to wherever we go."

"Fly the plane?" The yellow-colored fox thought aloud. "That's not so bad, as long as you still remember how to work the controls."

The relief was short lived, as Tails then recalled all of the times the hedgehog ever decided to fly the vehicle from average days. Especially the one time. It was so chaotic. The wind blasting in their ears at never reached-before speeds. He couldn't even keep his head up from digging against the headrest of his seat. Extremely high altitudes, swearing he saw stars during daylight. So many flips, so many skydives, and far too many loops.

 _The loops..._

The fox bit his bottom lip, as he then scratched the back of his head. Trying to find a way to place his words. "Well, _that_ seems to be just a little.. overboard. Don't you think?"

"Having second opinions?"

"N-NO! Fine, I agree. Though I still doubt that this game is going to get us in some major trouble."

Sonic smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "You just gotta be alert, that's all." Now walking back to the front door calmly. Leaving his smaller friend to think by himself, tapping his head.

"Wait.. What if I could be right in the end?" Tails stated, lifting up his hand. Causing the hedgehog to turn around and face him.

"Hmm.. then I guess you'll be right then." Sonic simply stated, putting out his foot to be sure the buckles were just as shiny and cleaned in the light. Can't help but to perform a small pose while at it.

The mechanic thought for awhile, until he folded his arms over his white-furred chest. Looking at the hedgehog with a reflective smirk.

"If I win, then you have to walk everywhere for a whole week."

The hedgehog's eyes widened largely, freezing his stance due to what he just heard. Staring out into the void, then made himself stood up straight; eyeing his bro. "And how would that benefit _you_?"

Tails looked down at his fingers, a sly expression making its way on his facade. "Oh, just seeing you like that is more than enough for me. Unless you DON'T want to partake in this anymore."

"I didn't want to do this in the first place." Sonic replied plainly, placing a hand on his side. "But if you really want to go there, then be my guest. I want to see who will win now anyways. So, it's a deal?"

Both extended out one of their arms. Clasping eachother's hands, and shook on it firmly. The fox not helping but retort a laugh as doing so. "Alright, a deal it is..

..and we'll see who's going to win..."

"What was that?" The hedgehog asked, turning his head up towards his bro in questioning.

"NOTHING!"

...

Sonic creased his brows slightly, but supposed that it was nothing. Moving back around and grabbed the letter that was sitting on the table. Unfolding it and held it up once again to see just what the clue could be. Tails and him particially squinting their eyes to see the small words below.

 ** _An utopian-like place, where its name is the opposite of its reality._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Hello! I hope this will be somewhat interesting to read. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. This story is going to mainly be just for fun, and a birthday tribute for a certain blue hedgehog. I can't say I'm good with writing humor, hence I don't usually write such thing. But that doesn't stop me from trying. X)**

 **This story in particular will have to be written all the way through July, and I hope not pass that. All well, better late than never?**

 **Speaking of which, feel free to play along with the clues that Sonic and Tails will receive throughout the adventure. Write your answer in with your review, just don't continuously spam it everywhere. ;) And if all of you guys get the right answer before the next chapter, then that means I'm going to have to write them much harder. Let's see what happens then.**

 **Thanks for reading. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY yah blue faker.**

 **Everyone, have a great day! :)**


End file.
